Dosis de Morfina
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: — ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta la vampira suavemente, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. —Nada. Solo que es divertido ver como pones cara de posesa cuando te sientas a mi lado. Jake/Alice. Reto: Necesidad. Dedicado a: Kary.


Disclaimer. _Nada me pertenece, pero aún así soy vil y me robo a Jacob cada noche para hacerlo mío. (WTF?)_

Claim. _Jake/Alice._

Advertencias. _Ninguna._

Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Dedicado. _A _**Kary**, _con quien me casaré mañana._

Palabra Clave. **Necesidad**.

* * *

**Dosis de Morfina**

«_No necesito, que tú me digas que me quieres, que me adoras.  
Ni que estés conmigo las veinticuatro horas._»

—Espera. —el mitad lobo ve como la pequeña vampira se acerca con pasos agraciados y suaves hacia él. Sus pies apenas tocan el piso y parece como si solo se deslizara hasta llegar a su lado—. Voy contigo.

Jacob hace un gesto vago al encogerse de hombros y sale de la casa de los Cullen. Ahora cada vez que entra allí todo el estomago se le revuelca y siente como si fuera a regresar lo consumido durante el día. Ver como todas aquellas sanguijuelas y Bella hacían crecer a esa _cosa_ en su vientre era asqueroso. Y para colmo ahora tomaba sangre. Que ridiculez era pasar por todo eso y solo para que esa _cosa_ con la que Bella se había encariñado naciera.

Se deja caer junto a las escaleras y mira hacia el bosque sin una expresión definida.

Alice se sienta a su lado suavemente y cierra los ojos mientras su hermoso rostro de porcelana entra en total y completa calma. Él la mira de reojo y no puede evitar largar un suspiro divertido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta la vampira suavemente, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Nada. Solo que es divertido ver como pones cara de posesa cuando te sientas a mi lado —se burla formando una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo hacia el frente. La más baja abre un ojo levemente para observarlo a él de regreso; una parte de sí aún se sorprendía de que aún en aquella situación Jacob pudiera bromear, aunque a ella nada pudiera sorprenderla.

Eso era justamente lo que hacía más especial a Jake, lograba sorprenderla. Lo que nadie más podía lograr, el lo hacía. Además, claro, de ser su especie de medicina personal.

—No pongo cara de posesa —susurra tranquilamente antes de cerrar ambos ojos de nuevo.

El moreno niega sin mirarla esta vez.

—Claro que la pones, solo que no lo notas, duende.

Alice ríe suavemente. Aquella risita que suena como un tintineo agradable a oídos de cualquiera.

—Si crees que pongo cara de posesa ahora deberías ver la cara que pongo cuando me acuesto con Jasper —comenta tranquilamente, como si hablara sobre el clima.

Jacob alza ambas cejas al oírla y simplemente chasquea la lengua.

—Ya la veo cuando yo lo hago —comenta con cierto orgullo interno, casi como si lo presumiera. No se preocupa en bajar la voz ni ella en acallarlo. Todos se preocupan solo por Bella y su dichosa _cosa_ en el vientre, nadie pondría atención en su charla que es casi la ilustración de un confesionario. Nadie sospecharía de ellos. Nadie sabría de la necesidad mutua que ha nacido de aquellos encuentros.

Alice aparece frente a él en un santiamén, dejando el dedo índice frete a su rostro, negando con este.

—No, no es el mismo rostro.

Jake rueda los ojos.

—No, seguramente que no. El rubio alterado debe hacerlo muuuy bien —agrega con sarcasmo—. ¿Nunca te has preguntado si no te induce placer con su _podercito_?

Alice le hace una mueca, sacándole la lengua.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Sí. Porque estoy seguro de que tampoco has visto nunca la cara rara que pones cuando estas cerca de mí. —finge hacer un esfuerzo por buscar un ejemplo adecuado para darle—. Como una loca drogada.

—Rómpete la frente contra una pared y luego trata de mitigar el dolor a punta de morfina, luego de dos o tres dosis te será imposible dejarlo. Créeme Jacob, crea adicción —le sonríe con cierta malicia. Como un pequeño duende maligno—. Crea necesidad.

—Primero, no sería tan estúpido como para romperme la frente contra una pared —alza el dedo indica y luego el dedo corazón, enumerando—. Segundo, me curaría antes de que pueda conseguir la morfina. Y tercero, puedo entender que te calme el supuesto dolor de cabeza, pero entonces ¿Cómo excusas que nos revolquemos sobre el capó de tu auto?

Alice frunce el ceño levemente.

—Compórtate, estás hablando con una dama.

—Una dama que engaña a su esposo.

—Y apuesto a que tú te imaginas que te follas a Bella cuando lo haces conmigo —contraataca con facilidad—. Pero yo no hecho eso en cara.

Ahora él es quien frunce el ceño.

—Eso crees tú, sanguijuela.

— ¿Ah, no es así? —la vidente le mira con desafío en sus ojos—. Pues demuéstralo perrito.

Jake se incorpora y queda frente a ella. Las manos calientes se posan sobre su fina cintura y la aprisiona contra su cuerpo. Alice se empina ya que él es demasiado alto. Sus labios se encuentran en menos de tres segundos y las lenguas invaden las bocas contrarias en una fiera lucha de territorios. Una mano de él desciende hasta el trasero femenino y ella entierra las uñas en el cuello masculino para atraerlo más hacia sí misma.

Porque la necesidad que ha desarrollado hacia el quileute es demasiado grande como para ignorarlo. Al ser su morfina personal curaba el leve dolor de cabeza y mitigaba el ardor deseoso de su cuerpo, mientras nadie más lo notara, ellos lo seguirían repitiendo.


End file.
